When The Time Is Right
by Stories By C
Summary: After being vanquished In season five, a being of light pulls Cole from the Void. He is then reunited with someone he never thought he would meet, his son. It's up to Cole to raise and protect his son as a force for good. Will Phoebe ever meet her son? Maybe when the time is right.
1. Prologue

**i do not own charmed or any of its characters. I have taken liberty in creating a few of my own characters. I would love to hear from everyone and see what they think in the reviews, thanks. -C**

**Prologue:**

**2003**

**CPOV**

All was silent in the dark Halliwell Manor. Not a soul was in the home when suddenly a man appeared out of nowhere. He was a little over six foot with dark hair and blue eyes. He was bent over with his hands on his knees and coughing. "W-w-where the Hell am I?" the man questioned. He walked around the room and noticed he was in the Manor. Something was different though, as if he could see what was going on around him, but if someone were to walk in they wouldn't see him.

"Well you're _definitely_ _not _in Hell," a female voice informed him with a hint of joy in her voice. He quickly spun around to see a tall woman with flowing baby blue hair and porcelain skin. She donned a long white dress that contrasted her hair. She had a very friendly demeanor. "Hello I'm Ria and you must be Cole."

Cole looked the woman up and down cautiously, he didn't think she was a demon or an elder. In all honesty he had no Idea what she was. "What are you and how do you know my name? Where am I and how am I here?" A million thoughts were running through his mind. He didn't know what to think.

Ria calmly answered all of his questions. "Cole I among others guide lost souls. We each have certain types of lost souls that we guide. I mostly focus on safety, salvation, deliverance, and preservation from harm. In short, I help people who never really got a chance to fulfill their destiny. I know you because I'm here to help you. Welcome to The Void, this is where lost souls end up. I mean clearly you human soul couldn't stay in the Demonic Wasteland forever. We have a special opportunity to get you out of here but you have to trust me."

Cole laughed cynically, " Trust you? Every time I escape death it never turns out well for me in case you haven't noticed." Cole then spread his arms wide as if to silently say, look at me now.

" Did you ever consider that it was your destiny for all those things to happen so that you could end up here?" Ria replied.

"Ok, for argument's sake say I did believe you and I got out, what would I do? I have nothing to live for, Phoebe was all I had." Cole explained emotionally.

"Not anymore," Ria then slowly walked over to a floating white basinet while Cole stood glued in the same spot, "It's ok. You don't have to be frightened." Ria softly coaxed Cole over next to her.

As Cole looked in the basinet he was blinded bright white light in the shape of an infant. twenty inches or so and just so small. Cole was guessing a newborn maybe, but he still had no idea what this had to do with him. "What is this?"

"better question would be _who _is this," Ria corrected."

"How can that be a person? "Who is it and what do they have to do with me?" Cole spouted off answers like he was a mortal who knew nothing of magic.

"Not yet, just his soul." Ria answered staring down at the infant.

"_I'm just a soul _and I have a body, why doesn't he?" Cole asked confused.

"_Because you were born_, unfortunately this little guy wasn't as lucky," Ria told sadly.

"Well if you're looking for someone to give birth, let me stop you right there because I don't exactly have the right equipment for that," Cole joked as his eyes quickly glanced down. "What do you want me to do, Track down the parents?"

"That won't be necessary. We already know _who_ they are," Ria replied shaking her head no.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Cole asked and also wondered how this gave him something to live for.

"_You_, we've been waiting for you."

"Why me?"

"Because he is your son," Ria informed

"My son is dead, absorbed by the Beast in the Wasteland along with the Seer and the Source." Cole spat out equal parts angry and sad just thinking about all that he had lost.

"Yes, the evil inside was vanquished, but you and his mother both have souls. This puts him in a similar situation to you, being in the Wasteland with a soul. I retrieved him and brought his soul here until he was ready for you to care for him. He doesn't have any demonic powers, but still is capable of great good due to his Wiccan ancestry." Ria was trying her best to explain the complicated situation.

"I don't know the first thing about raising a child, let alone a witch. How am I supposed to protect him? What about his powers? What if he uses them in public? "Phoebe would know much more than I do about this." Cole felt a panic grow within him as he spouted off his questions and concerns.

"All very valid concerns, but you just focus on being his father first and everything else will fall into place." She pulled an aqua triquetra hanging on black string from her pocket and handed it to Cole. "This will protect him from harm and locator spells. Phoebe isn't ready for this but, you are."

"But if I could just explain the situation to her-" Cole was cut off before he could even finish his sentence.

"Phoebe isn't ready to handle all of this at once. She needs to heal, before she can move on with the future. If she or her sisters see you before it is meant to be, it would not end well for you or your son." Ria warned Cole of the possible outcome.

"How will I know when or If she is ready?" Cole asked.

"She will find you. I can't say how it will go or how long it will take, whether it be ten days or ten years, she will find you when the time is right." Ria told, as she looked up at him and then back to the Infant. "Are you ready?"

"Yes I'm ready, Cole slowly picked up his son and then questioned Ria, what do I do next?"

"I will grant you the power of dusting, this will allow transportation in case of emergencies. After you will be able to transport your son and yourself to your new home. Ready?"

Cole nodded his head as he cradled his son close to his body. Ria took a small glowing white ball and gently laid her hand on his shoulder. "Just think about what place or person you want to go to."

"Thank you so much for all of this. After everything that happened I never Imagined I would get a chance to hold him, let alone be there to raise him." Cole said emotionally.

"No need to thank me I am happy to help. Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Ria questioned.

"Benjamin Warren Turner. Even if he can't have all his birthrights from the start doesn't mean I can't pay tribute to the family in some way. Cole stated with confidence.

"Wonderful, now is the time. I know you'll accomplish great things. Blessed be." Ria said as Cole and Ben dusted away.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**2003**

**CPOV**

On the quiet street of Prescott, Cole suddenly appeared on the sidewalk. He was still cradling Ben in his arms. Suddenly Ben stopped glowing and with a healthy wail, his features appeared. Ben had a small tuft of Chestnut hair on his little head and vivid Blue eyes that matched Cole's. It had been so long since anyone had looked at Cole with such unconditional love and acceptance. "Welcome to the world Ben." Cole whispered lovingly at his son.

Cole then looked up, across the street. He hadn't even realized when they dusted away, his first thought was of Phoebe and this place. Cole really wanted to see her, but Ben came first now. He couldn't risk missing any part of his son's life. He always told Phoebe he would die for her, which he had, he would also die for his son. Just one look into Ben's eyes and he was sure of two things. One he could live a life without Phoebe and two he would rather live for those he loved then die for them.

Sure, he still loved Phoebe and probably always would, but he was finally at a place where he could let her go and move on. If by chance in the future they are reunited like Ria spoke, Cole would be ready, until then he was at peace with the situation. Thinking more about his second revelation, It sounded like the most obvious thing in the world. Sure, most people would rather live than die, but for him it was more than that. He wanted to be actively involved in the lives of his loved ones. He didn't want to miss a single precious moment. Cole didn't want to be the type of dad that works so much that he misses Ben growing up. Maybe he could work from home? He wasn't really sure about all the details, but first thing he knew they needed a place to live. They couldn't go back to the penthouse, it was too risky. Maybe a nice little condo? That would have big windows to let in plenty of light and an open layout. Also a deck on the roof, so Ben has room to play outside as he gets older. "Are you ready buddy? It's just going to be us. Do you think we can do it?" Ben let out a quiet fuss, "Yeah me too." Cole replied more to himself than to Ben. He then Dusted them both off find the perfect new home, for his perfect new family.

It had been a couple months and Cole was slowly figuring out parenthood. He had purchased the basics for Ben like: diapers, formula, clothing, and a place to sleep. It was all so overwhelming at first, there were just so many options. He had no Idea which type of diapers to buy. Should he get cloth or disposable? He didn't even know people still used cloth diapers. Cole couldn't believe there were so many brands and variations within each brand.

Which formula should He buy? There were so many different brands. Should he buy organic, soy, or regular? Then what bottles should he pick to feed Ben the formula? Should he purchase a crib, bassinet, both? The books, he had lost count on the books on infants and parenting. He figured he should probably pick at least one but which one? Obviously, some he could rule out from the start like the ones about breast feeding and postpartum depression. He decided on The Baby Book: Everything You Need to Know About Your Baby from Birth to Age Two.

Even after Cole started reading The Baby Book, he was still confused. Cole didn't think the same rules apply to a mothers who had just given birth and fathers. He thought only the mothers should sleep when the baby slept, but he sure learned quickly that is not the case. All the things Cole had done throughout his life, nothing was as exhausting as staying awake all day and then having to keeping getting up with Ben throughout the night.

Magically speaking all had been well. No demons had attacked yet, hopefully they never would but that was probably wishful thinking. Cole wasn't sure what Ben's powers all were except telekinesis. Ben mostly moved things when he was fussy or hungry. Cole remembered the first time he figured out that Ben had telekinesis. He was still figuring out all of Ben's different cries and Cole was trying to give Ben a bottle when he was tired not hungry, then as Ben continued to wail, the bottle flew across the room. Cole figured he would eventually find out the rest of Ben's powers when the time was right.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**2005**

**CPOV**

When parents always say their children grow up too fast, Cole had no Idea how right they were. Cole couldn't believe that Ben's first birthday had already come and gone. He remembers the small affair like it was yesterday. It was just Ben and Cole at their home. There were decorations, presents, and a small cake with a candle. Ben played with the cake, getting it all over his face and even a little bit in his hair. Cole even had a bit of frosting around his mouth from Ben trying to feed him.

His little boy was eighteen months old already. He was walking, talking, and learning so much. Watching Ben take his first steps was quite possibly the most magical thing Cole had ever seen in his entire existence. He was sitting at his desk and looked up to check on his son, when Ben stood up and wobbled across the room to the couch to grab his favorite toy monkey.

Cole had gotten a job where he could work from home, using his previously gained knowledge, so he could also be with Ben. Currently Cole wasn't sure if he could ever leave his son with someone else. What if they wanted to hurt him? What if Ben used his powers in front of them? The older Ben got the more control he gained over the use of his powers and that control would only grow.

Convinced he wasn't going to be able to get anymore work accomplished for the day, Cole closed his laptop. Cole stood from his desk and went looking for Ben. His son was sitting in the corner of the living room with his back to Cole. "What are you doing buddy?" Cole asked squatting down next to Ben. "Dada," Ben spoke while turning towards Cole holding a picture frame with a photo of Cole and Phoebe. One word, that's all it took his son to ask so many questions. What is this? Who is she? Why are they together in the picture? Where is she now? Why isn't she still here with them?

Cole scooped up his son in his arms and plopped down on the couch. "Hey buddy, see her right next to Dada?" Cole asked pointing at the picture of Phoebe and him. "She's your Mama. I'm not sure how much of this you'll understand," Cole started to explain and then leaned down and kissed Ben on the top of his head, " Mama can't be here right now, but I know she loves you so much. Maybe someday she can come back. It's my fault she's gone. I'm so sorry, I would do anything to go back and fix all my mistakes to give you the best possible life, but I can't. I love you so much," Cole hugged Ben close to him with tears in his eyes. "Wuv voo" Ben replied.

**Later that night…**

Cole Had just put Ben to bed and decided to try and get some more work done.

Ben was soundly sleeping when he started to dream. He saw the woman from the photo, his Mama. She was playing with babies like him, but not him. Why not him? She was his Mama, why did he have to share? Ben called out to her over and over, but it was as if she couldn't hear him.

Cole could hear noises coming from Ben's room, so he stopped working and went to check on his son. When He walked Into the room his heart broke a little more for visibly upset child. Ben was tossing his head back and forth while muttering Mama repeatedly. "Ben, hey buddy wake up," Cole gently coaxed Ben awake by shaking his shoulder.

Ben then opened his eyes expecting his Mama to be there with them. This however wasn't the case, It was just him and his Dada like always. Cole picked up his baby boy and held him close. "Everything is going to be all right, I promise" Cole whispered and then took Ben into his bedroom to sleep for the night.


End file.
